The Principal Research Core (PRC) has as its primary objective the development, refinement, and implementation of research to improve the treatment of youth mental health problems in the community. Our overall goal is to improve the management and care of youth with mental disorders and contribute meaningfully to enhancing their outcomes. The PRC will provide the scientific leadership and guidance necessary for sustained progress toward this overall goal.